


Can't You Find Some Lube Tonight?

by Kitsune_Scribe



Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Knotting, M/M, No Lube, Sarlacc Game, Song Parody, Things Used As Lube That Should Not Be Lube List, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: Some Omegas don't produce enough slick.Sometimes they go into heat unexpectedly.And then theyreallyneed some lube.





	Can't You Find Some Lube Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/gifts).



> Because I'm not the only one who should be blamed for this.
> 
> With apologies to Tim Rice and Elton John.

[Betas]  
I can see what's happening.  
(What?)  
And they don't have a clue.  
(Who?)  
He's gone in heat but here's the bottom line,  
They're gonna need some lube!  
(Oh.)

They've satin sheets and chocolate,  
There's pillows everywhere,  
But they've forgotten one important thing,  
The lube just isn't there!

[Omega]  
Can't you find some lube tonight?  
Your knot is just too fat,  
I'm gonna tear if that's inside of me.  
I am sure of that!

[Alpha]  
So many things we have here,  
But not the thing we need.  
A substitute might be possible,  
So we can do the deed.

We've body wash, and cream cheese,  
But that's not astroglide.  
Could First Aid Spray be used in place of that?  
If earlier applied?

[Omega]  
Can't you find some lube tonight?  
Your knot is just too fat,  
I'm gonna tear if that's inside of me.  
No you can't use that!

Can't you find some lube tonight?  
Or even just some lard?  
Who'd have thought that even when in heat,  
Knotting was so hard?

[Betas]  
And if he fails to find some lube,  
It can be assumed,  
He'll tear in half when Alpha pushes in.  
In short his ass is doomed!

**Author's Note:**

> We were challenged to write a song using the word Knotting and at least two things from The List. I managed three.


End file.
